


Bus Stop

by wolfiefics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: A little bit of roleplay goes awry...or does it?





	Bus Stop

**Author's Note:**

> No idea when this was written. Probably 2010. Also the lyrics are modified from The Hollies song "Bus Stop". They sang about a girl. Girls aren't Remus' thing. Snark Potions Masters are, however. I believe this was originally posted under my old pen name Bagoas Alexandros.

Bus Stop wet day, he's there I say  
Please share my umbrella  
bus stop, bus go, he stays, love grows  
under my umbrella  
All that summer we enjoyed it  
Wind and rain and shine  
That umbrella we employed it  
By August he was mine  
\- "Bus Stop" by the Hollies

* * *

It was one part roleplaying, one part for the hell of it, but they'd been doing it for months. Remus would be standing at some pre-arranged bus stop location with an umbrella in hand. Shading him from rain and sun, it was actually a bit handy to have around, that umbrella. It was green with red stripes, very Christmasy in looks but more of a compromise in deed. Remus refused to carry a plain green one and Severus absolutely refused to stand beneath a solid red one. 

The scenario was this: Remus would stand beneath his umbrella at a spot he would leave clues for Severus to figure out. Severus would meet him and they would play the scenario as if it were a random meeting either of old lovers, new acquaintances, or just a random flirtation. They would board the bus, leave together and Apparate home to have wild monkey sex.

It wasn't something they did often, maybe once or twice a month to keep things interesting. They had other quirky things the two of them did together, in and out of bed, but by far this was Remus' favorite. It presented Severus with a challenge and Remus very rarely got to have any dominance whatsoever in their relationship.

So far Remus figured he'd been waiting here for about an hour. He'd guessed that it would take Severus no less than another ten minutes to arrive. It was then that the rules of the game would shift back to Severus on how the rest of the scenario would be played. Remus was hoping for the random flirtation turning into a one night stand scenario himself. It had been awhile since that one had been used.

Ten minutes went by, then twenty, followed by thirty. The bus stopped twice and both times Remus smiled apologetically at the drivers and stepped away from the curb. He was just about ready to give up when, his gaze sweeping the street across from the stop, when Remus caught sight of a tall gentleman with brown hair and green eyes watching him speculatively.

The man was heartstoppingly attractive, Remus had to admit, and from the spark in the depths of the other man's green eyes Remus could tell the man seemed to find Remus interesting as well. While Remus had no intentions of cheating on Severus, he felt flattered that someone else found him attractive. He smiled tentatively at the man and then continued to scan the street.

"Lose someone?" Remus jumped, startled, and turned to find his admirer standing next to him. He was almost as tall as Severus, though Severus was probably half an inch taller. The green eyes so bright across the street were almost neon in their intensity up close. He had full lips, high cheekbones and a strong jaw with a cleft in the chin. Classic good-looking was an apt description.

"Lost? Oh no," Remus said, taking a step back. Charisma flowed off this newcomer like perfume. It was heady and transfixing. "Just waiting on someone who's late is all."

The man closed the distance between them again. "Well, if you don't mind, I'll wait over there on the bench, and if your...companion isn't here in a half an hour I'll take you for a drink." A slow, seductive smile stretched the man's lips invitingly. "Is that okay?"

Remus nodded and stammered yes before he could think otherwise. He flushed at the thought that Severus would beyond peeved if he discovered this. Remus' lover was extremely possessive.

"I hope you don't mind my forwardness but men like you are so rare." The man brushed a large hand down Remus' arm and the hand holding the umbrella, causing Remus to drag in a shuddering breath. "I'd hate to let one get away, especially when he's being stood up so cruelly."

The words 'stood up' rang in Remus' ears and he took a firm two steps away. "I'm not being stood up, but thanks for the compliments. My partner is just late, that's all. He would never-" Remus paused that thought. Severus had missed one clue once, leaving Remus to stand around most of an afternoon, so they had agreed that if Severus didn't show up after two hours, Remus would head home. Severus had fifteen minutes and he would get those fifteen minutes.

"I see. Well, I'll sit over here just the same. Let me know when you're tired of waiting on the undeserving and I'll show you how deserving you can be." The man smiled confidently and sat down at a bench a few yards away. Remus looked at the man uncertainly and then continued scanning the street for a familiar figure.

Fifteen minutes came and went. Remus swallowed and sidled a glance at his seated beau, who was looking at a magazine when he wasn't shooting sympathetically amused glances at Remus. Another five, then ten, and finally Remus' half hour was up. The man stood and walked over to him.

"A drink? Just a drink, I promise." Remus hesitated again, torn between feeling like a complete heel for wanting to go and worried that something was wrong with Severus. "Right in this pub if you want. We can even get a window seat so you can watch."

Remus nodded slowly and allowed himself to be escorted courteously into the Golden Cross, a small but cosy tavern that sold limited, but good, beer. Taking their glasses the two men sat at a window table, as promised.

"My name is Toby, by the way," introduced Remus' 'date'. "And you are?"

"Remus," Remus mumbled into his drink.

"Remus," mused Toby thoughtfully, staring at Remus almost hungrily. "An unusual name for an unusual man. Are you a wizard then?"

Remus sputtered in his drink. "Am I a _what_?"

Toby had the grace to look discomfitted. "Silly question," he coughed. "I was just saying that because you seemed to have, ah, put a spell on me or something. Since I saw you standing there at that bus stop with your ridiculous red and green umbrella over your head, rain pouring down around you and not getting on the buses that came by...well, let's just say you intrigued me at first and now I find I simply must know more about you."

For some reason, Remus felt obliged to defend his umbrella. "I like my umbrella. It's very cheerful."

Toby looked amused. "Yes, but couldn't you have just picked a solid color and still been cheerful. The green was perfectly suitable and bright. Why the red?"

"I like red," Remus mumbled into his drink again, turning a bit red himself. "This is silly," he added.

Toby leaned forward. "I agree. Go home with me. I don't know who you were waiting on but he obviously doesn't deserve your devotion."

Remus gaped. "I beg your pardon! You don't know anything about me, him or us!"

"Actually, I do," smirked Toby. "You are Remus Lupin, a member of the Order of the Phoenix and a hero in the war. You're with former Deatheater and spy, Severus Snape, which confuses everyone, because, as everyone knows, he is so undeserving of a man like you."

Remus felt his temper rise. "Thank you for the drink, but I have to go." He tossed back the rest of his ale and stood up, glaring down at Toby, who had leaned back casually in his chair to smile at Remus' anger. "And you are wrong about Severus. It's _I_ who don't deserve _him_. If you'll excuse me." He stepped away from the table and stalked away.

'The nerve!' he fumed as he left the pub, stepped into the alley and pulled out his wand. He Apparated to the little lane right outside the flat that he and Severus shared in their small Surrey town. He unlocked the door and stepped in, calling Severus' name, but receiving no answer. No diatribe on bad clues or the fact that Severus had seen Remus with another man. Remus was more worried about the latter than the former. 

Emotionally exhausted Remus sat down on the sofa and stared at a picture hanging on the wall over the fireplace mantle. It was a photograph of the survivors of the Second Death Eater War, as it was called. Members of the Order of the Phoenix who had survived when so many others had not. He and Severus were standing side by side, holding hands, though that part couldn't be seen. It was the first inkling that Remus had ever received that Severus had been interested in him. They had stood together, purposefully not brushing shoulders or arms. Just as the photographer snapped the shot, Severus' hand brushed Remus' and grasped it for the moment the picture was taken. Then the hand clasp was ended and Severus was striding away.

It took Remus two weeks to find Severus and confront him about that hand clasp. Another two weeks were spent reassuring Severus that Remus had been madly attracted to him for several years. After that, Remus had nothing but trouble keeping Severus' hands to himself.

Remus looked at the clock. Almost four o'clock and no sign of Severus anywhere. Frowning, Remus wondered if he should go back to the bus stop in case Severus had managed to figure out the clues after all. Halfway to the front door, Remus stopped himself. What if Toby was still there? The man obviously knew a lot about he and Severus. Toby also had a low opinion of Severus. No, he decided, no use drawing attention to himself if Severus was there and so was Toby.

He frowned, staring at the wall where their family photographs were hanging. Severus had one of when he was a child, featuring his mother, father and himself in their front yard at Spinner's End. Toby. Tobias. Severus' father's name. The fuss about having a green umbrella.

Could it have been Severus? Remus started to smile. It would explain the powerful attraction Remus had for him. He had instinctively recognized Severus even with the disguise. A full-blown grin split his face. Severus must have been adding a new element to the game, making them strangers for real and when Remus didn't catch on, had dropped hints. Instead Remus had stalked off in a huff at a stranger making untoward advances and disparagement.

The front door slammed open and slammed shut. Remus leaned in the doorway that led to the hall. 

Severus sauntered in, looking both pleased and chagrined, a look that only Severus could pull off without it making him look slightly nauseous. "We need to have a chat," Severus said in lieu of a greeting. 

Remus decided to play along. "I agree. Have problems with my clues, did you?"

Severus paused a moment, as if taken by surprise by the question. If Remus' suspicions were correct, Severus would have a hard time lying about it without Remus knowing. Remus had long ago learned for the telltale signs of Severus lying.

"Not exactly," Severus finally hedged. "Just took more time than I had anticipated."

"Really?" Remus commented. "I got home and you weren't here. I waited an extra fifteen minutes past our agreed upon time. I figured you'd tell me off for doing so."

"Er," said Severus in uncharacteristic verbosity.

"I was looking at our family pictures and something occurred to me regarding an incident that happened to me today." Remus gestured specifically to the photo of Severus' family.

Severus looked discomfitted but a cat-ate-the-canary grin was starting to pull at his lips. "And what incident was that?"

"This _very_ good-looking bloke was stalking me." Remus watched as indecision warred with outrage on Severus' face. It was amazing how expressive Severus' face was now that he no longer had to guard his emotions so diligently.

"How, er, good-looking?" choked Severus, eye narrowing.

"Oh," Remus said thoughtfully, adding a dreamy quality to his eyes for effect, "I'd say drop dead good-looking. Dead sexy eyes, really green. Great face, better body, but very little personality that wasn't completely tactless. That's the way of that type, y'know. Think everything is there for their taking."

"Hmm. So, um, nothing happened?"

"He took me for a drink, told me I was obviously unappreciated, which I agree on today anyway, and wanted to take me to his place and shag me senseless." Remus embellished the telling a bit, adding in the meaning that 'Toby' had actually never said but definitely implied. Then just to needle Severus a bit more, Remus added, "And you have no idea how tempted I was. We discussed it for sometime. I was very flattered, of course."

That was it. "You were nothing of the sort, you fleabitten, rangy-" Severus clamped his mouth closed so hard that Remus heard his teeth clack.

"It _was_ you!" he crowed triumphantly. 

"Of course it was me, you imbecile. Have you ever been accosted by someone other than me on these little outings?" Severus fumed.

"Actually, several times." Severus' mouth dropped open in surprise and Remus decided to take advantage of that fact. "But only once, today in fact, was I sorely tempted...until Toby opened his mouth and started castigating the man I'm madly in love with."

"Oh he did, did he?" growled Severus. "What if he spoke the truth?"

Remus shook his head as he stepped over to Severus, looking up into his lover's dark eyes, his lips parted for a kiss. "No, 'Toby' didn't have the faintest idea what he was talking about. All wind, that one. His type usually is." Remus leaned up and kissed Severus, open-mouthed and hot.

"Remus," groaned Severus, quickly taking control of the kiss like he did everything else. That was their partnership, that was their balance. Remus, who'd always to control his inner nature lest it be released and destroy. Severus, his control taken away by the sides of the war he served as spy and covert enemy. Remus, who found a line of stability in giving Severus control and thus allowing himself peace. And Severus, who found the control over Remus and their relationship to be his guidance and salvation.

They came up for air but Severus wasn't going to let that stop them for long. He sealed Remus' lips with own once again, pushing and tugging Remus in the direction of the sofa. He tumbled backward, pulling Remus on top of him, tugging at their clothes and brushing skin against skin.

"The sofa?" Remus gasped as they broke long enough to pull shirts over their heads.

"It was closer," Severus panted, his eyes so fathomless that Remus didn't think the blackest part of the deep sea could compare. He knew his own were glittering like ancient gold. Severus had told him often enough they did when ablaze with desire.

It took a bit of maneuvering to maintain skin contact and shuck their trousers but they managed it. Underwear, socks and shoes soon followed and Remus completely missed the lubrication spell that Severus had to have cast before sliding Remus down onto his engorged cock. 

Remus drew in a shuddering breath at the intrusion. As often as it happened the sensation was always a new one to him. And to tell the truth, Remus had never been the bottom on top before. He continued to sink down onto Severus a little at a time, allowing his body to adjust until Severus was deep within him. Remus was almost in a fetal position on top of Severus, legs bent and parted, Severus' torso nestled between. Two hands, one from each of them, wrapped around Remus' own impressive erection, and they began to move.

Remus leaned down and began to mouth Severus' chin, moving up to his mouth only when Severus' moans got so excited that Remus couldn't stand to listen to them anymore. Their tongues warred with each other, while Severus drove their rhythm faster and harder. Remus finally sat up as he felt Severus' balls begin to twitch and swell, a sure sign of his coming ejaculation. Remus wanted Severus as deep inside him when he came as Severus could possibly be.

His changed position heightened Remus' own sensation, Severus' cock rubbing him just right, causing him to move faster and harder as well. Severus came with a shout, pumping hard and fast into Remus. Remus followed close behind with his own ejaculation, spurting onto Severus' chest and neck.

Remus fell backward, narrowly missing banging his head on the sofa arm, Severus' softened cock still deep inside him. He could hear Severus breathing heavily and felt lethargy seep through his own body. After a moment, he heard Severus rouse and a murmured, "Brace yourself," before Severus slipped his cock out of Remus' body.

"Mmm," Remus murmured. "We have _got_ to do that again, lover."

Severus picked him up and carried him to their bedroom, laying him gently down and collapsing next to him. They spooned, Remus safe on the inside, Severus holding him firmly like fragile china.

"One of my fantasies come true. Now we're even. You wanted to meet and have an affair with a stranger. I wanted to have you on top while I fucked you."

"Mmm." Remus had to agree, but he could have done without the stranger after all. Severus was all he would ever need.


End file.
